


Bumbleby Week 2019 Prompts/Drabbles

by Drowmonk



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Bumbleby Week, Bumbleby Week 2019, F/F, Fluff, atlas ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowmonk/pseuds/Drowmonk
Summary: Yang meets Blake's parents for tea, just after the battle of Haven. She's less than excited to meet the parents of the woman she sacrificed her arm for.





	1. Atlas Ball

_“Do we really have time for a dance with Salem’s forces still out there?”_

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey sis! That dress looks great on you!” Ruby beams at me, looking far more comfortable here than she did back at Beacon’s dance. It may have to do with her not wearing “Lady stilts” this time. I chuckle at the memory of her stumbling.

“Thanks Ruby, it feels good to relax after all the trouble we went through to get to Atlas.”

She nods, “I agree! Think Jaune will wear a dress like last time?”

“Gods I hope not, these rich Atlas folks would throw a fit!” I hold back a giggle.

“Oh! Looks like our dates are here!”

I hear a murmur from the crowd before turning towards the entrance stairs, suddenly I can’t hear anything but the rush of blood in my ears. Blake and Weiss have entered together, we figured having Weiss escort her in would minimize any issues with her being a faunus. I can’t focus on that thought as my eyes are glued to Blake.

Her suit is tightly tailored, hugging her curves and muscles. As she descends the purple fabric shifts, showing just how strong those muscles really are. I move my gaze up and see her jacket has a gold flower in the chest pocket, accenting the purple In a great way. I force myself to look higher and see Blake smiling nervously at me, her ears tight with tension. It’s as though we’re the only ones here, she moves right to me, a small blush on her cheeks.

“You look beautiful Yang.” Blake says, her ears relaxing slightly.

I shake myself, “Not as beautiful as you.” I freeze, did I just say that out loud? Oh gods!

I feel my face heat up at the same time as Blake’s cheeks flare bright red, she laughs nervously, “heh, um, yeah! I- let’s get some punch!”

\--------------------------------------------------------

_“Looks like it’s going as well as can be expected, they’re both being disasters about this.”_

_“Come on Weiss! It’s adorable! I haven’t seen my sister this happy in a while!”_

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Drinking the punch, I give myself time to recover from Yang’s compliment. It doesn’t stop me from blushing as I sneak another look at Yang’s dress, it’s tight golden threads accented by a purple floral pattern. I have to pull my gaze up from the slit at her thigh, her strong legs on nearly full display. Only to be distracted by her abs and chest, before quickly looking back at her face. I see her violet eyes twinkle, not at all upset that I was blatantly checking her out.

“I meant what I said Yang, you look amazing.”

She smiles, and with the confidence I’ve always admired she takes my hand, “I did to. So let’s knock the socks off these Atlesian snobs.”

I let her guide my to the dance floor as I savor the cool feeling of her right hand on my left. The current song is slow, perfect for holding each other close. The slow movements calming me, letting me enjoy being with her. Letting me forget for just a moment, all the troubles we have to deal with. All the things we still need to do. Tonight is our night.


	2. Day 2, Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang meets Blake's parents for tea, just after the battle of Haven. She's less than excited to meet the parents of the woman she sacrificed her arm for.

Blake came to Mistral to fight the White Fang, not to reunite with me. _Us._ Reunite with us, not me, I’m not that important to her am I? Not like she is to me. _Was_ to me. She says she’s going to stay with us now that she’s here. I guess that’s all that matters.

She wants me to meet her parents, Kali and Ghira. I don’t know if I can handle that, not after my mom. Not after losing my arm because I tried to save their daughter. I don’t know if I can handle gratitude for that. I lost more than my arm that night. I lost my trust in _her_ and it’s going to be a while before I can trust her again, if ever.

Yet, here I am, at the hotel her family bought out to house the Faunus Militia from Menagerie. Turns out Blake is rich, who knew? I thought it was Weiss that was the one from money. I sigh into my glass as we wait for her parents to be done dealing with more fallout from the Mistral police. Turns out more than a couple of the members of the militia were former White Fang members wanted in connection with some thefts and vandalism.

Finally a man that makes me feel short and a woman that looks just like Blake come to our table looking exhausted. “Hi mom, dad, this is Yang, I thought you should meet.” She looks over at me, her ears drooping low, before going back up, “She was my partner while I was at Beacon.”

At least she didn’t mention the whole Adam situation. I feel my left hand shake and I clamp it to my side as I extend my right arm to shake Ghira’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, both.”

Ghira takes my hand and gives it a firm shake, his eyes locked on mine. He nods to Kali then turns back to me, “The pleasure and honor is ours, that Sun boy has told us all about team RWBY and what you all got up to in Vale. You four were quite impressive for first years if what he says is half true.”

Kali turns to Blake, “Sweetheart, would you be a dear and order us some tea from the bar? Our meeting was exhausting and we could use the pick me up.”

Blake’s ears shoot straight up, “Of course! I’ll be right back!”

Kali turns to me and takes my right hand and looks me dead in the eyes, “We know what you did for our daughter, and we’re forever grateful. You should know that Blake felt horrible for leaving the way she did.”

Ghira nods, “Adam Taurus poisoned her mind. I hope you know that she felt she had no choice but to leave you. She feared if he knew how much she cared about you, her team, that he’d go after you to get to her.”

Kali grips tighter, “You don’t have to forgive her, I don’t know if I could after going through what you must have. Just know that we won’t hold it against you if you don’t want to be around Blake anymore.”

Before I can respond Blake comes back with a tray of tea and Kali withdraws acting like nothing happened at all. The rest of the dinner is a blur, I slip into my party girl persona, I make jokes, I hide what I really feel.

I don’t know what I feel. How do you respond to the mother and father of the woman you sacrificed a limb for telling you that they’ll understand if you hate their daughter now. And yet, somehow, through all the pain, I’d do it all again, just to have her by my side. Do I even have any pride?


End file.
